Sar and J
by xwingday
Summary: AU story starring Sirius Black's daughter not cannon and her best friend also not cannon . These are my two original characters with not so original names , though the guy isn't so original. Please at least let me know if you read it. For amusement.


**Sar and J**

In memory of Jerry Day.

**By: **X-wing Day

A little girl, seven by appearance, with dark almost black hair and pure black eyes.. She was running across a field, laughing as she chased a boy with dark hair and emerald eyes. As they ran they began to age.. Soon a young man and woman stopped to rest, and as the young woman turned..

"Sar!" James Potter Jr exclaimed as he sat straight up in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat, and his eyes were unfocused as he stared into the darkness. Sixteen-year-old James was a hansom young man, he bore no scars and his vision was prefect, except at times like these.

Quietly he lit the small candle on top of his nightstand, and then turned to withdraw a quill and parchment. He paused as he steadied his nerves from the recurring nightmare, letting out a quiet sigh. Slowly he began to scratch out a letter on the parchment page.

'Dear Sarcastic White,

We have been best friends through out our entire lives, together constantly. Lately though, I don't know. Sar it hurts in a strange way to see you with others. I, well I don't know how to explain it.

Sar, you are strong, intelligent, independent and, beautiful. Are you aware you are so beautiful? You are so many things, hell the one thing you aren't is happy! And, Sar, that is the one thing it seems I cannot make you, no matter how I long to.

I dream at night of those childhood days, days where we would run and laugh together under the sunlight. I dream of a time when I saw those beautiful eyes staring back at me. Those eyes I miss so much, how long has been that you have hidden them away from even me?

I love you, but you will never know this. For your happiness I can never tell you. For your happiness I must do things I hope you can someday forgive me for. Forgive that I must make you go away, and remember the friends we always were.

Love,

J'

"Sarcastic White!" Two girls yelled in unison the next morning, standing at the bottom of a staircase. "Come on, we don't have all day." One girl finished grumpily.

James and several others turned to watch the morning antics with amusement. He quickly suppressed a slight smirk as they called out again for the seventeen-year-old young woman. Just as they seemed ready to give up a loud thump was heard from the top of the stair, followed quickly by a scrapping sound. In mere seconds Sarcastic had slid down the staircase, using her large potions book as a snowboard the entire way down. James had to fight hard to keep his face in check at his friend's colorful antics.

"Here." Sarcastic said in her normal calm tone as she reached the bottom of the stair, and slid to a stop inches from the two girls. The girls jumped back, afraid to be bowled over by Sarcastic even now that she had stopped. She hopped off of the book, taking a moment to readjust her robes, and straighten her clothes. She fixed her reflective sunglasses, light gleaming off the spotless surfaces, as she reached down to collect her book. "Only took me a sec."

"Yankees!" Exclaimed Rose, the blonde haired, and older of the two girls, as she snatched up Sarcastic's book and walked to James side. She had a smug look on her face as she approached, as if certain that she'd somehow won a battle against the 'Yankee' of the school.

"Hey!" Sarcastic exclaimed as she watched, she raised her fist. "Accio book!" She exclaimed again, the text instantly flying from Roses hands and back to the glaring Sarcastic.

"Whatever." The blonde muttered irritably. She waved a dismissive hand before turning her full attention toward James. Gently she laid her hand on his arm. "So, we're still on for the end of the year ball, right?"

"Of course." James forced a smile as he gazed into her blue eyes. He offered her his arm, patting her hand after it slipped through his elbow. "May I walk you to class, my dear?"

Rose smiled as she turned back to regard Sarcastic. "Sorry you don't have anyone to escort you." She gave it an overly sweet tone.

"I don't need anyone to escort me." Sarcastic replied as she exited the door in front of them. With out a look back she spoke one last sentence to the two. "I have enough brains to find my way to class with out a guide."

Classes that day were short, only two weeks remained in the school year and the senior class had finals. Sarcastic, Rose and their roommate had two final exams while James, Drake and his other roommate were in study periods for the end of year exams. By dinner James felt as if he would soon snap. Every class break Rose would pop up wanted to be walked somewhere or other, followed by Drake telling James he was a fool or babbling on about a girl.

"Shut up about her!" James exclaimed as they approached the dining hall. He couldn't take it much longer.

"About who?" Rose's voice came from behind them. They turned to find both she and Sarcastic approaching. "Me?" Rose asked as she touched her chest lightly to indicate herself.

"No!" James snapped at her and caught a seconds shock on her face, and a raised eyebrow from Sarcastic. He took a deep breath and spoke again, this time more calmly. "No. Drake here wont stop talking about his latest crush. He hasn't stopped all day."

"Actually." Drake cut in with a sparkle in his eye as he looked over the two new arrivals. "I have been interested in her for a year or two, but I thought she had an interest in someone else."

"What?" James turned to face Drake with surprise. "You what?" He asked again, but Drake had already followed Sarcastic into the dining hall.

"Sarcastic!" Drake called toward the young woman's back. The dining hall was a bit loud but she heard him nonetheless. She stopped to regard him from behind her reflective lens.

"What do you need?" She asked in her normal calm voice. She noticed he seemed slightly nervous.

"I wanted to ask, well." He trailed off before raking one hand through his short dark hair. "I was wondering if you'd go with me to the end of year ball?"

"Drake I." Sarcastic started, but she trailed of as James and Rose entered the hall together. After a few moments regarding them, behind the safety of her reflective lens, she'd decided. She nodded slightly to Drake.

"You will?" Drake asked as a wide grin appeared on his face. His excitement was clear in his eyes. Slowly he took her hand and lifted it to kiss the back. "I promise, Sarcastic White, that you wont regret this." He spoke earnestly as he offered her his arm. Sarcastic took, a small smile beginning to fight its way onto her normally calm face.

Four days later Sarcastic gave a sigh as she stood in the middle of her dorm room. She was wearing a dark blue dress, her roommates agreeing it was a miracle to see her in one. A pair of light blue sunglasses rested over her eyes, a change from her normal reflective lens, their pewter frame shined in the dim candlelight.

"We're late!" Rose exclaimed as she stood in front of her vanity mirror trying to put in her last earring. Their other roommate was already gone and Sarcastic merely raised one dark eyebrow at the statement. Rose dropped her backing and spun to face Sarcastic. She gave an irate sound as her eyes traveled the floor and addressed Sarcastic as one would a personal maid. "Go tell James I will be down soon!"

"Of course, your majesty." Sarcastic replied, for once completely true to her name. She left the room before Rose could say another word, pulling the door shut behind her. Pausing, she looked at the staircase in front of her feet, thinking momentarily of returning to the room instead. Thoughts of listening to Rose's superior attitude spurred her to descend however. Slowly she walked down the steps, careful not to trip on her dress.

"Hey beautiful." Drake called as she came into view. He stood in the center of the room, next to James. Green eyes flashed up with an unreadable expression.

"Hey beautiful." James heard Drake say. He turned his eyes up and was greeted with a sight that transfixed him and stole away any thoughts he'd had.

"Sarcastic?" James asked, quiet wonder escaping into his tone. The young woman near the bottom of the stair was indeed his best friend, but she was different, almost a stranger to his eyes.

"Who else?" Sarcastic said, her eyes locking onto James' eyes. He watched her carefully as she spoke. "Your date said she would be down soon."

James nodded absently, far more intrigued by the appearance of the young woman in front of them. Sarcastic wore a long dark blue dress, there were no ruffles, no lace and it reflected no light. The skirt came down to cover her feet, the material showing some of the curves Sarcastic normally hid, but still not revealing everything. The sleeves were long, covering her wrists and stopping halfway down her hands. Her hair was down, falling in waves roughly a fourth of the way down her back and swayed a little as she took the last few steps down the stairs. Her face bore no make up, and in James opinion none was needed, but still her eyes were hidden behind a set of light blues lens. What would James give to see those eyes again?

"Shall we go, my lady?" Drake asked with a wide smile as he offered his arm to the young woman. She accepted it with a faint smile, and as they passed Drake winked to James.

James Potter Jr. did not remember ever having been so miserable in his life. Early in the evening he'd given up his hopes of pretense and left Roses to her true admirers. Though she had acted upset when he'd called off their short relationship, she had quickly recovered as another popular male student offered to dance with her. James opted instead to sit out the night, merely watching his best friend from across the room.

His mood darkened more and more as he watched Sarcastic dancing happily with Drake. Though her smile was small it was the largest she had sported in years. It stabbed at his heart that he could not bring that feeling to her, that he could not cause that smile he'd so longed to see.

Sarcastic smiled as she and Drake went through the steps of a simple waltz. She had to admit that it was the most fun she had had since this year began. So caught up as she'd been in her best friend's strange behavior. Now as they kept pace with the light music it seemed that weeks and months of stress were lifted from her shoulders.

"May I cut in?" Asked a quiet voice just over her shoulder. It was easy enough to know that voice though; she'd heard James' voice most of her life after all.

"Sure." Drake grinned happily, giving his roommate a conspiratory look. He stepped back, offering his date's hand to James. "I'll be getting us some punch, Sarcastic."

She gave a small, parting smile to Drake as James took her hand. Moments later they'd fallen into step with the music as other couples waltz around them. For a time they were silent, the music seeming to move the two as if it were natural. Both met gazes and stayed in that quiet for a time.

"What did you need?" Sarcastic finally asked of her life long friend.

"Does a guy need a reason to dance with his beautiful best friend?" James returned quietly. He broke their gaze and looked off over her shoulder at a point on the wall.

"You haven't been much of a friend lately, J." Sarcastic said with quiet sadness. Her eyes locked onto his jacket front. "I never see you much anymore, and during what times I do Rose and you are making comments about me."

"Look, Sarcastic." James sighed, he knew now it was a mistake to dance with her. "I have been busy with my dating life."

"Rose?" She asked in rebuke. "Please, you can't be serious."

"Oh, and what about Drake?" James shot back. Her words hurt him so he took his only chance to hurt her back. "The guy has new crush every day of the week. I should know since I live with him."

"Listen James, my life is none of your business." She told him in a hot tone as she stepped away from him. She began to walk away but paused to say one last thing. "Not anymore, not ever again."

James stood on the dance floor in shock. He stared after her even after he lost sight of her form among the dancers. Only one thought passed through his mind as the young wizards and witches waltz about him. 'What did I just do?'

The last week of classes drew to a close in a hazy cloud for James. On the last day, after class was dismissed, he sat quietly watching the graduation ceremony. He watched as Rose and Sarcastic's other roommate both received there completion scroll, waiting to hear her name called. After a time, close to the end of the list, Sarcastic White was called, but she did not come to the podium. As the head master continued James' eyes quickly scanned the students in the graduation party.

'Where is she?' He thought almost desperately. It wasn't long before he heard the rise and fall of an engine. 'A muggle? How?'

He stood at the side of the bleachers and scanned the roads near the school. Finally he caught sight of a motorcycle quickly leaving the school grounds. A glint off the reflective faceplate caught his eye and James knew who the rider was.

He fled the stadium where the ceremony was taking place, ignoring the odd looks thrown his way. He ran across the grounds toward an old stable. It was one of a number of buildings set aside for older students to bring their own transportation. He opened the two large doors to reveal a number of brooms hung about the walls, an enchanted carriage and his own choice of transportation: a green ford Mustang.

Running over to his mostly muggle transportation he quickly opened the door and slid into the drivers seat. As he looked up he paused in turning the key, on his windshield was a hand written note. It was turned inward, clearly meant for him to find as he was about to leave, and it was in Sarcastic handwriting.

'Dear James,

Yes, I faced this in so you'd see it before you drove off after me. I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye, but I thought it best not to. I will never forget you, but it is best we not be friends anymore. I know you will make a fine wizard in a few years, even if no one has heard of you but everyone knows Harry's name. Good luck and have a nice life.

Your former best friend,

Sarcastic White

P.S. I went to that with Drake because I thought it would annoy you.'

"Bugger!" James yelled as he punched the steering wheel. He couldn't believe what he had done now. How stupid could he have been? "I can't let her leave." He said fiercely as he started the engine.

Sarcastics's motorcycle flew down the country road so fast it seemed to almost leave a black blur in its wake. Her reflective visor showed blurred country scenery as she passed down the almost unused road, toward an area of practically unused countryside. Her eyes flitted down to watch the speedometer for a few moments. 80, 90, 100,105.

The whining cry of the powerful engine rose and died in the empty fields as she sped past. She rode as if a demon were at her back. A demon with emerald eyes who haunted her thoughts even as she fled. Her thoughts rolled through so many memories. She remember last summer, James taking her to swim in a lake at midnight so that her eyes would not hurt. James being there as she found out, as her mother's worst fear came true.

Eleven-year-old Sarcastic White held onto her best friend's hand as if he were her only lifeline in a snowstorm. The old wizard gave her a gentle look as he approached her with wand in hand. Slowly, muttering a charm under his breath, he brought his wand close to her frightened eye.

"Don't be scared Sar." Ten years old James whispered to her. "I'll watch out for you."

"Thanks, J." Sar whispered back calming just a little. She smiled weakly toward him and squeezed his hand again.

"Interesting." The old wizard breathed as he stared first into her left eye, then into her right. He put down the wand and quickly scribbled on a parchment. "Very interesting."

"Do you know what's wrong?" asked her mother, Tauna, from behind both children.

"Your daughter's sight is getting into its adult stages, ms. White." He regarded the older woman in her rose colored glasses as they again adjusted to the light level of the room. "She seems to have inherited your families genetic trait."

Tauna came to stand beside her daughter, light glinting off her bewitched glasses, which rested, against her face. She gently touched her daughter's shoulder. "I was not this senative at her age."

"She has a more acute problem than you have, I'm afraid." He paused to regard the girl in front of him on a chair. "Low level light will probably only cause mild discomfort, but anything above that will give her problems. If she were to say walk in to a sunny day, it would leave her blind as a bat until night fall." He smiled in a consoling way at the young girl. "However you will have prefect night vision. You'll be able to see things in a pitch black room."

Sarcastic cleared the memory from her thoughts as she approached the White family manor. Since her mother's death a few years ago she had lived in the large home alone, keeping the house always dark.

"Eagle, the door!" She yelled over the sounds of her motorcycle. She popped her bike onto it's back wheel, climbing the stairs astride it as the two large door opened wide. She came back onto both wheels, braking already, as her momentum spun her 180 degrees before she halted in the large reception room. The doors were already shutting as she dismounted and removed her helmet.

"Thank you." She murmured toward the old eagle statue above the doors, her feet already carrying her up the stairs. She hurried to pack what little she valued most.

The Mustang sped down the country road, it's speed enough to blur anything not directly in front of it, but still not fast enough for it's owner. James felt as if it was a matter of life or death, as if he'd die if he did not arrive before she left. He pulled a sharp turn onto a dirt drive, nearly fishtailing at this high speed but giving it not a second thought. The White family manor grew in the front windshield, drawing closer. He pulled up to a nearly uncontrollable halt near the steps, taking only the time to turn the key before jumping out of his car, not so much as shutting the door. He ran up the steps and through the already opening doors.

"Thank you eagle!" He called out of habit as he raced up the inner stairs.

James began to search each room, holding his now glowing wand in the darkness of the home. He found room after room empty, continuing down the long hall. He reached for the door to the fencing room, and hearing a small movement let the light from his wand die down. As he opened the door he found what he'd been searching for. There, illuminated only by the incredibly dim light of his wand, was Sarcastic. Her back was to him, her katana strapped at her side and her pack next to the door through which he entered. He stopped for a moment, at a loss for what to say or do, so he said the only words he could think of.

"Sar." He whispered the nickname he had always used for her, watching as she slowly turned to face him. His heart stopped for a few beats as he saw that her eyes were uncovered. Two lovely black orbs regarded him from across the space between them. "Where are you going?"

"Far away, James." She whispered back. After a moment she continued. "And I am not coming back, now please move."

"No." James said stubbornly. He crossed his arms, wand still glowing ever so lightly and stared right into those black eyes. "Not until you tell me why."

Sarcastic paused, and then hung her head to hide her face. She looked as if she had been defeated, and for a few moments he thought he'd won the battle of wills. He waited to hear her next words, expecting some explanation, but none came. Then, slowly, she raised her right arm. Her motion was hard to make out in the dark, but things became clear to him as the blue stone on her ring glowed lightly.

James' wand went dark as he swung it up to point back at his friend. Sarcastic's head came back up to look at him as she shouted a curse, James shouting a counter curse in the same moment. A flash blinded both of them, followed by a loud cracking sound splitting through the now darkening room. Both stumbled back a bit before they regained their balance. With a quiet thunk sound Sarcastic's ring, now split in two right through the stone, fell to the floor. For his part, James found he was now holding little more than splinters. He dropped what was once his wand and crossed his arms again, trying to look confident.

"James, move." Sarcastic spoke quietly from the pitch darkness of the room. After a moment with no movement he heard a scrap as she drew her sword. "Move now." She commanded in a warning tone.

They just stood in the darkness. James stared where he knew she was, though he could not see her. Sarcastic stared straight into his eyes. Sarcastic floated her blade ominously close to his eye, knowing full well he knew it was there. Still he did not move a muscle, merely continued to block the only exit.

"Move James." She said, now whispering again. "Please." One tear finally escaped her eye, sliding silently down her face.

"No." James said firmly, not caring that he knew her blade was less than an inch from his eye. "I can not let you leave. I won't move."

Sarcastic tried to stare him down; even knowing he could not see it. Could see it no more than the one tear that had escaped. She could see him perfectly, every detail of his face, the stubborn expression he wore. Her blade so close to one emerald eye.

With a clatter her sword fell to the floor, her arm not wanting to stay in the position any longer. Her heart couldn't take it. In moments she felt his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"God I am so sorry, Sar." He spoke into her hair. "I have been horrible to you, I haven't been a friend at all. I was trying so hard to push you away."

"Then why did you stop me?" Sarcastic asked, refusing to look up at him.

"Because." He stopped to take a deep breath, readying himself to say everything in his mind at this moment. "You are my best friend, the only person to fully understand me. The way I feel about you scared me, I wanted to punch Drake for even dancing with you. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again. Of never doing this."

She felt him tip her head up to look at him, and was shocked when their lips met. It was a light, gentle kiss but it made both their hearts stop and their breath catch. Slowly he pulled back, keeping his arms around her as he gazed into the darkness he knew she was in.

"If you wanted to kiss me, James Potter Jr., why did you push me away?" Sarcastic asked in a slightly dangerous tone.

"I can't seem to make you happy." He whispered. " I know you haven't been truly happy since the day your mother died, and I was afraid you'd never be happy around me." He swallowed then continued. "No matter how much I love you."

Sarcastic was shocked. She shook her head, thinking for a moment that he was lying, but she could see his eyes. She could see the emotion in those deep emeralds. She was at a lost for words and James couldn't see her face. He began to release his hold on her, unsure what she was thinking. Sar grabbed his collar and pulled him down to meet her lips again. Slowly he wrapped his arms back around her, both their eyes now closed, as her arms slid up around his neck. They stayed in that gentle kiss for a long time, simply enjoying their shared feelings.

**AN. Please forgive me for this bad bit of romance. And I know James is far from the most original character, but I needed to get that out of my system. Really I am not a fan of romance, I just find myself writing them once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I have made no money from this work, and will not. I own only Tauna, Sarccastic White and Eagle. I do not own the Potter family, I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter, and I do not know J.K. Rowling though I admire her work. Please do not sue; I don't even have a job right now. I am just a poor student with a pass time.**


End file.
